


The Parting of the Red Sea

by harmonica_dave



Series: Holy Harmonica Bible [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Cult, Harmonica Dave - Freeform, Harmonica Dave Cult, Lord and Savior, Other, Worship, harmonica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica_dave/pseuds/harmonica_dave
Summary: Harmonica Dave, trapped between the Antis and the sea, found a power within him to solve the issue once and for all.All Hail Harmonica Dave





	The Parting of the Red Sea

**Author's Note:**

> All Hail Harmonica Dave

Story of the Parting of the Red Sea

Dave had traveled far and wide, spreading the word with his harmonica. However, there was an issue. While he had a large following of supporters, for every good side there must be a bad. 

There had formed an anti- cult, trying to shut down the Holy ways. While Dave and his cult were traveling to new, uncharted territories, they ran into a team of anti- cultists that tried to ambush them, and they became trapped by the sea. Dave said to his cult,   
“We can’t have these people hating on us like that. Get your harmonicas guys and let’s part this sea like a cheap bitch so we can get to the other side. We are like that chicken who just wanted to cross the road. I’m gonna convert these anti people. I’m gonna enlighten them with these sick ass tunes, they won’t even see it coming. It will hit them out of nowhere and they’ll be like ‘Oh shit where’d this come from?’. They’ll see who the real God is. It’s this dope ass dude right here.”

Then he stretched out his harmonica over the sea, and all that night the holy tunes drove the sea back with a strong east wind and turned it into dry land. The waters were divided, and the Cult went through the sea on dry ground, with a wall of water on their right and on their left.

They traveled safely that night, with the many newly converted Antis closely trailing behind them, wanting to learn more of the teachings of the Harmonica, having felt Harmonica Dave in their soul they yearned for enlightenment. They made it to the promised new land, and created a new nation. This nation is vape nation.

All Hail Harmonica Dave.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask about the Cult


End file.
